Of Love And
by Neko Oni
Summary: there's a party at mai's house, and everyone has someone to be with except yugi. he's alone and crying, wondering if yami really loves him or not. yami yugi, setojou maianzu bakuraryou see inside for full title.


full title: Of Love and Sex i didn't put the full title in b/c i didn't want anyone to be offended by the word "sex". y'all know how the censorship is * snorts and rolls eyes*  
  
anyhoos, just a lil something i had laying around in my computer!  
  
SUMMARY: there's a party at mai's house, and everyone has someone to be with except yugi. he's alone and crying, wondering if yami really loves him or not. yami/ yugi, seto/jou/ mai/anzu bakura/ryou  
  
WARNINGS: yaoi and yuri, lime  
  
DISCLAIMER: yugioh and all associated characters, etc. do not belong to me. neither does savage garden's chained to you.  
  
yup, y'all heard right LIME LIME LIME. MY FIRST YAMI / YUGI LIME. ^_____^ * feels proud of herself*  
  
&&&&&  
  
OF LOVE AND SEX  
  
The closet was dark and fairly quiet, drowning out the loud noises of the party. Yugi sat curled up in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest, face buried in his hands and sobbing his heart out. Mai's parents were out of town for the weekend, and she had wasted no time in organizing a Friday night party. All their friends had been invited.  
  
The problem was, everyone had someone to be with. Seto and Jou were in the game room, supposedly playing Duel Monsters. Or, at least they had been, until Seto had won and was 'collecting his prize'. Jou didn't seem to mind at all that he'd lost. Mai and Anzu were in Mai's room, supposedly trying on clothes. More likely, tearing them off of each other with their teeth. Bakura and Ryou had left a while ago, heading out to Bakura's car. But the car had never pulled out, and the windows were all steamed up.  
  
They hadn't intentionally left the tiny hikari out, and he knew, this; it had just happened. Ah, yes, what wonderful things overactive, horny teenage hormones were. And the six pack (no, i don't mean chest) Bakura had brought hadn't helped any. At least, not in Yugi's point of view. His friends all had someone special to be with, and he didn't. It hurt; he just wanted to be alone with someone special like the others, to have a little secret moment shared only between the two. And he would've given anything for his secret sharer to be Yami.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
The little one gasped as the light to Mai's parent's bedroom was flicked on, and some light spilled through under the door to the closet, then it the light wood was swung open, revealing a leather clad Yami.  
  
"Aibou! What are you doing in here? Gomen for taking so long, I overslept. That's the last time I stay up for twenty four hours in a row for a horror movie marathon." Yami lied; he'd hadn't been up for so long; he'd had an interesting dream involving himself and his aibou and had had to....wait a while so no one would......notice anything. (yes.....those hentai thoughts are correct- we all know what happened to yami ^_~)  
  
Tears clinging to his lashes, Yugi looked up, surprised at his Yami, who reached out and took his small, soft hand in his own warm one, pulling the little hikari out of the closet then knelt down and looked up at Yugi's sweet face. "Aibou, why are you crying?"  
  
Those sincere ruby red eyes bore into his pained violet ones, and Yugi blinked, hiccupping several times until Yami slowly patted his back. "Little one, it's alright. Tell me what's bothering you, hikari no tenchi."  
  
Gazing into those tender garnet orbs, Yugi sniffled and looked away, stuttering and loosing his courage. He'd been about to tell him, but one look into those eyes, and he was lost. "Yami......I-I-" At a loss for words, too afraid to tell him, but knowing now was the perfect time, Yugi leaned forward and pressed his soft pink lips to Yami's sweetly.  
  
Yami stiffened in surprise at the unexpected, chaste and innocent kiss, and as Yugi was about to pull away, heartbroken, Yami reached out, bringing his soft, petite body back into his embrace and kissed him once again.  
  
This kiss was the exact opposite of Yugi's sweet, shy one. Yugi had been his hesitant, unsure and sweet self, questing to know if Yami felt the same. Empowered by the knowledge that Yugi loved him, Yami's body burned with fire and passion, and he roughly claimed Yugi as his, and his alone. His fire transferred itself in the kiss, running his tongue hungrily along the soft, delectable lips and crushing his mouth against Yugi's.  
  
Yugi gasped, unwittingly parting his lips and granting Yami's questing tongue access to the sweet recesses of his mouth. Yami's passion seared Yugi to the core, and he felt his own temperature rise. He whimpered and leaned into Yami, begging for more. The darker one happily complied, running his hands along Yugi's back, crushing the supple body to his hard chest .  
  
Yugi whimpered once more, burying his fists in Yami's black tank top, tugging helplessly at the material as new feelings assaulted his body. He opened his passion darkened violet eyes and gazed up into Yami's lust laden ones, and he suddenly swayed on his feet from lack of oxygen. Yam quickly caught his little angel to him, scooping him up and laying him upon the bed, then bracing himself over him.  
  
Yami nuzzled his soft, flushed cheeks, gently soothing Yugi while the little one lay beneath him, panting heavily. "Y-yami."  
  
"Hn. Yes, little one?"  
  
"I-I l-liked t-that." Yami grinned ferrally, and nipped at Yugi's ear, causing him to squeal and squirm. Yami nipped his way down his vulnerable throat, careful not to draw any blood or cause any severe bruises. Yugi lay passive beneath him, drowning in the sea of new feelings cascading over him. Drowning in the magic of Yami's hot, wonderful, powerful hands upon his body, rubbing his thin chest, going under his shirt, skin meeting skin, the friction and heat rising, Yami's hot, talented tongue upon his navel, his hands playing with the button to his pants. His hands playing with the button on his pants.............  
  
"Y-YAMIII!!!" Yugi screamed, eyes shooting wide open, mixed with fear and lust at the same time. His little hands shoved weakly against Yami's chest, unable to budge the much stronger boy.  
  
Yami paused, knowing full well that Yugi's cry was not one of pleasure. He looked up to see tears trickling down those sweet cheeks. He immediately stopped his administrations upon the younger boy, glancing at him in concern. "Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gulped and looked away, so very afraid that Yami wouldn't stop, and knowing that he was powerless to stop him. "Y-yami....g-gomen.....I-I"  
  
Yami quickly understood, laying beside him then gathering Yugi's small body to his chest, rubbing his back lovingly. "Shh, hikari, it's alright."  
  
Yugi broke down, sobbing into the crook of his neck. "Too fast.....it all happened so fast.....I-"  
  
"You enjoyed it, but you're not ready." Yami's statement was simple, and his voice casual.  
  
Yugi flinched, then nodded meekly, keeping his face hidden against his chest. Yami pried Yugi's little chin up with one finger, gazing into the tear dampened, fearful violet eyes. "It's alright, angel. I would wait until eternity for you."  
  
Yugi smiled, wiping away his tears, and lay his head on Yami's chest, nuzzling contentedly, and knowing that Yami truly loved him.  
  
owari (end)  
  
&&&&&  
  
awww, I bet you were looking forward to a lemon, or at least a very hot lime!! sorry, kiddies, I just can't picture Yugi acting like that, and I wanted to kind of send a message out there that it's okay to wait!! this was just something different, a change of pace!  
  
Malik: ZZZZZzzzzz.......  
  
*sighs * well, we all know what he thought of it!!! -_-  
  
so, what do u guys think? plz review, i always enjoy hearing what you guys have to say!! 


End file.
